


似是故人来

by constans



Category: San Guo Yan Yi | Romance of the Three Kingdoms - All Media Types, 三国演义
Genre: M/M, Minor Character Death, 同事, 师徒 - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:08:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 16,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28300644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/constans/pseuds/constans
Summary: 九伐中原与幽而复明现代AU，天坑专业的维亮姜钟，主姜钟
Relationships: 姜维/诸葛亮 - Relationship, 姜维/钟会
Kudos: 7





	1. 何地再醉

酒馆老板是个回回。来莫斯科之前，姜维还不知道东边的回回能世俗化到什么程度。他是甘肃人，身边有不少回族，都是恪守教义的穆斯林。他上大学时也听说过东边许多回回并非严格意义上的穆斯林，然而并没真正见过，第一次见就是在莫斯科的酒馆里。这种文化冲击并不比俄国文化冲击来得弱。后来与老板相熟，他常想，一个中国回回，来到俄罗斯开一家古巴小酒馆，到底是怎样的国际主义精神？

“我不卖自由古巴！”酒馆老板冲顾客大吼。

“那民主俄罗斯呢？”几个年轻美国人高声调笑。

“滚出去！”老板用英语和俄语分别骂了一遍，然后又用中文咕哝了一句：“蠢货。”

圣诞节的酒馆果然比往常更热闹。和中国一样，因为老一辈不过，圣诞节成了年轻人的狂欢节。姜维来时已近凌晨，还是领教了大街上的人潮。他不想凑热闹，只想像往常深夜下实验一样来喝一碗羊肉胡辣汤，顺便喝一杯。这是他在莫斯科的最后一晚。

他点了伏特加，老板却给他一瓶二锅头。

“伏特加不对味。”

那就二锅头吧，反正喝不出区别。

老板也不放圣诞歌曲，还是放她爱的抒情老歌。一首接一首，不少粤语歌，姜维听不懂，但酒意起来后陌生的歌曲也显得亲切。他跟着旋律晃动身体，看桌前吊灯散出温暖昏黄的灯光，自己也似融进这光里，酒馆里年轻人的喧闹完全听不见了。姜维酒已喝完，耳边却响起了熟悉的旋律，于是不急着离开，双手支颐，半睁着醉眼听歌。

“无份有缘，回忆不断，生命却苦短……在年月深渊，望明月远远，想象你忧郁……”

这不是他熟悉的版本。唱歌的女伶不似梅姑节制温柔，反而毫不克制情绪，不用哭腔却把一首歌唱得肝肠寸断。姜维记得歌词，听她这么一唱，不由忆及川大与葛老师的实验室。如今葛老师撒手人寰，他已去国七载，研究却可以说毫无进展。如今莫斯科大学也砍掉了A理论的研究经费。偌大世界，却不知哪里有A理论一席之地。如今黯然回国，又如何向葛老师交代。想起往事不免萧索，情绪伴着酒涌上来，又有些想吐。他把胃里的波澜强压下去，担心再留下去给老板添麻烦，便付账离开了。

气温已达零下十度，但姜维刚从暖和的地方出来，又喝了酒，并不觉得冷。只是醉眼朦胧，一不留神跌进雪地里。

这时七年来第一个有雪的冬天，他想。酒气已经上头，雪地又松软，他躺在里面不想动，就要昏睡过去。半睡半醒间，似乎有双手在扯他的衣服。

“葛老师，葛老师……”他呓语。

然而又惊醒过来，想起酒馆外“捡屁股”的传说，酒全化作冷汗出了。那动手的人没想到他能清醒过来，也吓了一跳。姜维从雪地挣蹦起来，挥拳砸向那人鼻梁，被躲过了，他赶忙追赶，踩到结冰路面，摔了一大跤，等爬起来人早跑出酒馆门外小巷，消失在庆祝圣诞节的人潮中。

姜维无功而返却出了一身汗，等他在雪里跋涉四十分钟回家，身上汗已冷透，浸透衬衫贴在身上。他感觉难受，脱了上衣缩在暖气片下睡了。

于是，姜维穿着雪靴外裤，赤着上身，躺在地板上，抱着暖气片度过了在莫斯科的最后一个夜晚。他睡得太死，以至于没听到窗外的圣诞烟火，也没接到母亲打来的越洋电话，于是理所当然地忘了，按阴历，今天是他的三十五岁生日。

  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 是何韵诗版的《似是故人来》


	2. 无知岁月

着凉加宿醉，姜维的头快要炸开，在飞机上喝了一杯红酒后才好过一些。他身材高大，长腿只好缩在经济舱狭小的腿部空间，为了避免打扰邻座，上半身也不敢轻易挪动。这样无疑不会舒服，即使疲惫不堪又有酒精助眠，姜维还是全程清醒。在他感觉自己的腰和颈椎真的要断时，航班落地了。

回到地面上意味着要重新面对现实。他似乎走投无路了。全球已没有资金支持A理论研究，做研究而放弃A理论意味着背叛葛老师。至于改行……他常年泡在化学实验室，确实训练出一身技艺，但这些技术放在其他领域简直是屠龙之术。这个小领域即使在化学专业内部也算冷门，去工业界找对口工作简直想都别想。他倒是可以不顾自己的博士头衔从头做起，问题是，有几家公司会雇佣35岁的初级员工？

这些考虑在姜维脑海里喧嚣，他一时理不出头绪，只好机械地给母亲发了信息，踏上回家的高铁。从西安到天水有两个小时车程，他还有时间去想如何给母亲一个解释。

但思绪不如所愿，他不可避免地想到在川大与葛老师相处的点点滴滴。

葛老师其实姓诸葛，名亮。葛老师是撒娇的叫法。姜维不是撒娇的人，可不知为什么在诸葛亮面前总忍不住犯孩子气。那时他刚被诸葛亮挖过来，学业一路顺风顺水，少年得意，为人处世都不谨慎。他嫌诸葛这姓拗口，就顺口叫诸葛亮葛老师，诸葛亮竟也应了。

他还记得实验室第一次试图证明A理论的情形。整个过程充满理想主义光辉，上至教授下至打杂的硕士研究生，夜以继日，加班加点，深信不疑他们能得到与理论相符的数据。看到数据处理结果时，所有人的第一反应都是：处理过程有问题，要重新处理。他们重跑了五次数据，每次都是同样的结果：不显著。

也许是实验过程的问题吧，我们再来。姜维听见诸葛亮轻轻地说。沉着的声音让他慌乱的心定了下来。再来。

再来的结果还是不令人满意，但趋势比上次明显了些。实验室受到鼓舞，开始第三次攻坚，可惜半途而废，因为诸葛亮进了ICU。

诸葛亮从ICU出来时活像电影里的鬼，面色惨白，骨肉嶙峋，只是没有长头发。实验室的博士生与博士后围在他身边，睁眼时，首先说话的是魏延，一个资深博士后。

“老师，实验现在停了很久，我们人手不够，你看要不要买台自动过柱机？”

大家用各种方式制止了魏延继续讨论实验，谁不知道诸葛亮现在最需要的是休息？

“买吧，记得留发票。”

“葛老师，您歇着。”

姜维还记得自己当时有多气魏延，气他不懂心疼葛老师。想不到的是，葛老师去世后，自己竟和他站到了同一条阵线。

那时化学院院长黄皓亲自出席组会，悼念了诸葛亮便讨论实验室未来发展的事。“大家知道，学校有很大的竞争压力。我们也需要发表论文来提升排名，学校专业排名高了对大家将来找工作也有好处……院里资金是有限的，只能优先给那些产出高的组……A理论曾经给大家带来很多启发，但现在已经被主流学界抛弃了。我知道大家都是好学者，但你们组这几年发表不行……大家如果不想换大方向，做B理论也可以，今年单是Angewandte Chemie就发了好几篇B理论的文章……”

姜维听不懂也不耐烦那种公文语言，信息摄取困难。正昏昏欲睡时就看见魏延跳起来：“不可能！我们实验室是老院长专门为A理论设的，你算什么东西也敢指手画脚？”

气氛降至冰点，所有人都僵住了，包括黄皓。姜维却从魏延的话中悟出来院长这篇废话的核心思想：要么换方向要么滚。于是他也跳起来：

“我不可能换方向！你信不过葛老师自己去证明他是错的！”

结果自然是姜维魏延两个人都滚了。魏延离开不令人意外，甚至不令人惋惜——他把能得罪的人都得罪遍了。如今失去川大实验室的工作，他在学界难以找到其他立足之地。鉴于他只看得上做A理论的实验室，跳槽的希望更加渺茫。一来二去，魏延竟失业了大半年。好在他想得开，回家和亲戚一起经商去了。

没人想到向来招人喜欢的姜维会这样得罪领导，他自己也没想到。幸好当时他已拿到博士学位，可以去别的地方继续研究工作。他托了葛老师哥哥的关系，先在东吴大学申请了一个小实验室继续研究A理论。可小实验室经费人手都不足，三年期满，他依然一无所获，这时连诸葛瑾也保不住他了，只好离职。

姜维的实验室关闭以后，全中国已经没有一家实验室试图证明A理论。为了继续自己和葛老师的学术理想，姜维走上了海外博士后之路。一走就是七年，直到无路可走。

姜维在归家的火车上从往事中回过神来，看到手机提示有一封新邮件，是他待过的第一个海外实验室教授发过来的。信中说，她已出狱，在巴西申请到了一部分资金支持A理论研究，问姜维愿不愿意和她一起工作。

“我愿意。”

姜维想都没想就回复。


	3. 烛灭

巴西项目组有两张熟面孔。一个是德国导师Sabine Geiger，姜维在沙特国王科技大学做博后时的导师；另一个是日本人青山枝，姜维在莫斯科的同事。剩下的同事都是南美人，大都没什么科研经验，处于需要训练的阶段。在这个年代，A理论已经很难吸引到成熟的科研人才了。只有像姜维他们三个这样有执念的人会继续吧。

姜维知道这样的问题是很难回答的，也就没有问过其他两人坚持做A理论的原因。但他多少有些猜测。Geiger在沙特时入了狱，当时她的实验室正蒸蒸日上，是全球最有可能证明A理论的实验室。事业在最有希望时受阻，如今有机会重返学界，自然是想继续中断的研究。而且，她在狱中没有经受这几年A理论所经历的凌迟，心气也旺些。青山的情况则有些不寻常。她和姜维一样在海外漂泊数年，巴西是她最后的希望。不寻常的是，她父亲是全球最著名的B理论支持者之一，而B理论是A理论的竞争理论。可以说，她竭尽全力在和自己父亲对着干。姜维时常暗暗诧异，因为他无法想象这样的关系。他父亲早已去世，诸葛亮是最像他父亲的人，而他绝不会费尽心思和葛老师对着干的——现实的情况正好相反，他费尽心思维护葛老师的理论。

项目进展并不乐观。一方面同事都是新手，需要姜维和青山枝手把手教；另一方面，实验室资金紧张，他们的很多设想无法实现。Geiger每天疲于写文书，到处申请资助，有时也能申请到一线，但和实验的巨大需要比起来不过是杯水车薪。因为经费有限，做起实验要精打细算，实验只占去姜维很少的时间。而南美学生并不勤奋，拒绝在工作时间之外学习。这么多年来头一次，姜维无班可加。他过上了朝九晚五的撞钟生活。

一天姜维回家时在路口看见熟人——魏延！

魏延邀他共进晚餐，并聊了近况。原来魏延经商颇为成功，现在在巴西这边开拓中国进口生意。他人胖了些，看起来比过去圆融，但说话依然直接，也不知道生意是怎么做下来的。听了姜维这几年的经历后，他大发感慨：

“你有病吧？！”

姜维只好沉默吃菜。

“不过我也真佩服你，没想到你能坚持这么长时间。说实话，念书那会儿，我还觉得你对理论兴趣不大，就是无脑崇拜诸葛亮。”

姜维喝酒。

“这么多年了，你觉得证明A理论的可能性大吗？”

“我觉得是可以证明的。不过，我做过这么多实验，最接近证明A理论的还是在沙特的一次。如果那时老板没有入狱，实验室没有解散……后来的经费就越来越少了，想做出结果更难。只能尽力了。”

“说起来，你现在老板当时是怎么入狱的？”

“酿私酒。”

“啊？”

“沙特全国禁酒，她用葡萄和酵母自己在家酿酒，本来没人知道。但是她和朋友圣诞聚会的时候带了几瓶过去，这些人常年不沾酒精，一下喝多了出门耍酒疯，闹到邻居全知道，有人报警了。”

“这也太荒唐。我还以为她参加什么妇女运动被抓呢。是不是现在还搞A理论的都不太正常啊？”

姜维忍不住了：“当时葛老师出院，我们跟他抱怨你不关心他的身体，他说你一向这样重事不重人，心思是纯正的。现在看来，你不是重事不重人，纯粹是欠啊。”

魏延尴尬地笑起来：“嘿嘿，见仁见智吧……不过我手头有点闲钱，你看能不能给你们实验室当资助。刘老院长创立A理论的时候我跟他读研呐……也该尽点心。”

魏延提出的资助数额不小。这倒是意外的收获。明天是周六，没有工作，但实验室准备聚餐，姜维准备趁这个机会宣布喜讯。

里约热内卢夏季的闷热与蜀中不相上下，只有咸腥的海风能稍微提神。项目组的人在岸边吃烧烤，即使有酒精加成，气氛还是快活不起来——毕竟研究不顺利。Geiger是所有人里喝得最快的，三倍红酒下肚，她开始说话。

“我的父亲是电视台导演。直到退休，他都坚持使用胶片摄影机。我问他为什么，他回答说，胶片摄影机的效果并没有更好，但如果转用数码摄像机，他的许多老助手会失业，因为不再需要他们的工作。这些人也难以找到新工作，因为坚持使用胶片的导演太少了。等老助手们都到了退休年龄，他才放心退休。他一辈子的坚持，不过是为了让转行困难的同事们有一份有价值的工作。”

“你的父亲是一个很好的人。”青山枝说。

“是的。不过，我想说的是，我没有父亲那样的责任感，各位也都是受过专业训练的化学家，即使不做A理论还是会有很好的出路。大家没必要一条路走到黑……我的意思是，我打算关闭实验室。”

她气息平稳，眼神清明，没有喝醉的迹象。

“我在柏林申请了实验室，如果有谁感兴趣可以继续和我一起工作。”

海风携着污浊的腥气吹过每一个人和他们的食物。热带太恶心了。姜维想到他倒在莫斯科酒馆外雪地里的那个晚上。当时就该冻死在那里。死晚了。


	4. 重启

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 钟小少爷出场。

姜维记得本科时大学生物老师讲过一个实验。小鼠夜间酷爱在轮子上奔跑。为了避免学生半夜做实验，许多实验室会选择白天制造黑暗，晚上点亮灯光，小鼠分不清昼夜，就会在没有灯光的白天奔跑。但如果一直不点亮实验室呢？处于永久黑暗中的小鼠会怎样？

“在轮子上跑直到累死？”姜维当时猜想。

“不，它们会找到新的昼夜节律，即使没有光。”

本能也许比意志更强大。 即使处于永久黑暗中，小鼠依然记得有昼夜之分。它们最终会适应这黑暗，用幻想中的光明指引生活。

“不要害怕生活！”重新踏上故乡的土地时，姜维脑海里只剩这一句话。

姜维专门理了头发，换上母亲准备的一套较正式的衣服去见马遵。马遵是他母亲的大学同学，现在是西安交大人事部门主任。母亲趁同学聚会托了马主任的关系，希望能安排他去西交教书，离家近，学校也不错。A理论既然没有希望，姜维其实不想继续做学术了，但还没想好怎么和母亲说，只好先硬着头皮见一见。也许可以不用做学术，而是去大学做个行政人员。

出人意料的是马主任非常热情。西安交大学校名牌虽在，但内陆地区高校近几年其实招人困难，即便招到了也很难留住人才。姜维虽然没有像样的论文在手，但科研经历非常扎实，又有不错的海外履历，马主任很希望他能去化学系教书，入职就有副教授头衔。他完全没有理由拒绝马主任的邀请。在蹉跎数年后还能获得这样稳定的工作，他实在应该感激。但不知为什么，他口里应承着心里却有些木木的，好像在听别人的故事。

回家路上姜维看见旧相识蒋琬在朋友圈帮人转招聘广告。哈工大的生物化学实验室现在正招聘一名研究人员，需要生物或化学相关专业博士毕业，有海外经历。姜维知道哈工大的生化实验室有最新款核酸色谱仪，而这正是他们在A理论实验中最常用的仪器。他心里升起了一个念头……

听说姜维的决定后，母亲震惊且心寒。

“你有什么毛病？！昨天答应人家今天又反悔，我怎么交代啊？哈工大比西交好到哪去？那边的研究员就是个临时工，过两年能留下吗？留不下到时候更找不着工作！放着离家近的稳定工作不要，专门跑大老远去当临时工，我看你就是嫌我吧？！”

姜维沉默，他从来不习惯应对这样的情绪风暴。而母亲知道他这样反应意味着心意已决，无可更改了。突然收了声。过了许久，微弱地说：“你当时出国我支持你，是希望你有志气，追求梦想。现在……我真不知道你怎么想的了。不过你这么大了，想干什么干什么吧，我不管了。”

话音落下那一刻，姜维第一次意识到，她老了。她一直是个精神的老太太，保养得也不错，以至于经常让人忘记她已年过六旬。她曾经有着充实的工作与生活，但现在，也许真的只想要儿子陪伴。但他……姜维在心里叹口气。每次离家去一个新国家时，他都会意识到，有些事情一旦决定要做，就不可避免地要承担对家人的愧疚。也许这会是一辈子的良心债，但他无可选择。在葛老师临终病榻前许下承诺那一刻他就亲口宣判了自己的命运。

和西交一样，哈工大空有名声而缺乏青年人才，这才让年逾三十五的姜维入职了青年研究员。刚入职那天课题组一起聚餐，十一月的哈尔滨刚刚入冬下了小雪，他们去吃烤肉。

学术界常见夫妻店，哈工大的生化实验室却是罕见的兄妹店。司马师司马昭是一对龙凤胎，出落得也确实是人中龙凤的样子。诸葛亮去后，姜维已不怎么关心人的外表，可连他都不得不承认，自己的两位新老板着实养眼。正当司马昭介绍同事时，一阵冷风吹进温暖的烤肉店，一个年轻人伴着风雪小跑出现在桌边。

“对不起，我又迟到了！师老师，昭老师！”

这年轻人比司马师还清秀，身量虽高，但看起来有些弱柳扶风的样子。北国初冬，这瘦削的年轻人竟然还敞着外套。衬衫和牛仔裤在他身上显得过于宽大，蓬乱的头发衬得一张脸越发小。

“又迟到了你！这是钟会，我们组的博士，也管器材。这时姜维，新来的研究院，经验非常丰富。你们认识一下吧。”

“嗯，以后请多指教。”姜维伸出了手。

“指教指教。”钟会伸出冰冷的手，随意握了一下。

钟会非常健谈，他来了之后饭桌上一半的话是他说的。姜维不知是不是自己多想，总觉得司马昭和钟会说话的口气有些嗔怪的意味。

钟会：“姜老师……”

姜维：“不敢，叫我姜维就好。”

钟会：“哈哈，姜维兄……你知道哈工大的生物实验室哪里不如麻省理工？”

姜维：“不知道，哪里？”

钟会：“我们这儿没有大麻。”

姜维沉默了，他没明白钟会这话到底是什么意思。

司马昭：“别逗人家了，成天没个正型！”

钟会：“姜维，我听说你在南加大待过？加州好地方啊，大麻挺好买的吧？你试过不？”

姜维这才意识到钟会是真的对大麻感兴趣。

“听说过，不过我也没兴趣。”

“你朋友肯定有试过的吧？”

“我那会儿没怎么交朋友……”

  
  



	5. Dealing, not feeling

离元旦假期还有一星期同事们就张罗着过节。实验室其他人都是东北人，准备回家过节。这正合了姜维心意，他准备趁假期没人，拿实验室的器材再尝试验证A理论。没想到钟会过来碍事。

“哥，元旦跟我一起去滑雪呗。”

“我就不去了，不会滑。你找别人玩吧。”

“他们都回家，就你在。”

“你不回家吗？”

“我家就在哈尔滨，天天回，没劲。你元旦也没事，不出去玩干嘛啊。”

“我打算留实验室。上次数据不太乐观，我再试试看有没有更好的产出。”

姜维没有撒谎，他只是误导了钟会。

“成啊，那我也留实验室陪你。”钟会的语气不像开玩笑，他真是要陪姜维元旦加班。可是他在，加班又有什么意义？姜维心口一闷，只想赶紧把这小年轻赶回家了事，又不知如何开口。

“哥，别生气，你是不烦我？”钟会一把揽住姜维肩膀，凑到姜维耳边问。

这下姜维再不乐意也明白了，毕竟钟会从来没隐瞒过自己的性向，也从不吝啬于表达自己对姜维的兴趣。这事必须早点了结，拖下去身边黏这么一个人，以后别想找到时间私下做实验了。

姜维把钟会的胳膊搬开，生硬地说：“我不烦你。但我……对你没兴趣。”

“靠！”钟会大吼：“你也太直球了吧！”

方法虽然硬了些，好歹问题是解决了——如果后来不出问题的话。

十二月三十日，周五，元旦假期前最后一天，其他人都先回家，姜维一个人给实验收尾。可能是学校暖气太充足，姜维的下半身莫名其妙地……硬了。实验现在虽然不需要人操作，但反应还没完成，他也不好离开实验室。只好忍耐着下面的胀痛，希望这波不合时宜的欲望赶快过去。这时实验室的门开了——钟会！

姜维脸腾地红到耳根。他皮肤白皙，脸红特别明显。钟会自然不会忽视这个细节。

“哥，你脸怎么这么红？”

“啊……实验室太热了。”

“开开窗户吧。”

“嗯，你开吧。”姜维的下半身现在被试验台挡住了，他不敢离开试验台。

窗户开到一半钟会突然笑了，低头看了看自己身上的深V短袖，又看向姜维通红的脸。

“哥，你别是看见我才脸红的吧？”

“胡说！”

“那你脸怎么更红了？”

钟会大踏步走到试验台前，本来只想调戏几句，却看到了姜维短裤下支起的形状。姜维穿着卡其色纯棉短裤，面料轻薄，此刻松松垮垮地被硬起的下面支起，每一个皱褶都带着欲盖弥彰的挑逗意味，看来异常显眼。这连不正经惯了的钟会也没想到，一时失语。

“你先帮我看着反应，我去……解决一下。”

“别，我帮你解决。”钟会伸手就探姜维的腰，正想往下深入时被拨开了，口里调笑却不停，“别不好意思，实验室没监控。”

“看着反应！”姜维丢下一句话从试验台前落荒而逃。

经过这么一番折腾，他这惹事的小弟竟然还英姿勃发。姜维在洗手间草草打发了自己，全程像在解决问题，没什么快感。从隔间出来，他打算洗把脸冷静一下，再想怎么面对钟会。

出了隔间，就看见钟会在洗手间照镜子？

“你什么时候来的？！”

“别害羞，刚来。”钟会不怀好意地笑，“试验结束了。”

姜维只好硬着头皮去洗手，边洗边听钟会说话。

“哥原来你也是人啊！别不好意思，看着我硬了不丢人。不过……”钟会放低了声音，“你也别瞒我了，连昭老师都看出来了你不直。”

姜维动作停顿，表情僵硬。

“靠，真的啊？我就诈你一下！”

“我不是对你硬的！”姜维说完才发现这句话只会让自己更加丢人，于是愤然走出洗手间。

钟会跟在后面：“我不告诉别人，明天跟我滑雪去吧。”

姜维：“你爱说不说！”

钟会：“不去我就还穿这件来实验室晃悠，看你是下面硬还是嘴硬。”

钟会简直刷新了姜维对“自我感觉良好”的定义。最烦人的还是A理论实验做不成了，不过，既然如此，倒不如出去散散心。


	6. 险象环生

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 诸葛亮讲笑话，姜钟滑雪、与野猪斗智、与社会青年斗勇。

实验室有五天元旦假，够一趟中途旅行，但钟会只想找个地方躺着，躺累了再出门玩，于是选了所有旅行方式里最休闲的那种：度假。他在伊春的梅花山度假村定了房间，打算去哪里躺足四天五晚。姜维对旅游没有要求，全靠钟会安排。

钟会给他俩安排了一间房。

“怎么就一间？”

“就剩一间了啊。你一直不答应我，我也没法提前订房间，有就不错了，没让你出去民宿挨宰。我这身板你怕什么，只有你欺负我的份，是吧……是个套间，不行我睡客厅。”

“我睡客厅！”

二人争执着上了火车，到车上也不好再讨论睡一间房的事情，姜维只好闭嘴，看向窗外。积了雪的漠漠平林显得不那么萧条，但看久了也寂寞。两人又开始聊天。

钟会：“我看过你简历，你博士导师是诸葛亮啊。”

姜维：“嗯。”

钟会：“师老师之前经常说，诸葛亮在二流大学建设一流学科实在不容易。你知不知道他为什么一直在川大？以他的资历跳到中科院或者许都大学也没问题吧？”

“这他自己解释过。”姜维不由自主地笑了，想起当时的情景。

那时姜维刚加入川大项目组，聚餐吃火锅时问过葛老师这个问题。葛老师喝了几杯啤酒，白皙的面颊泛起酡红，眯眼看向姜维，说：“给你们讲个笑话吧。说二战快结束的时候，法国人抓了很多德国和意大利平民进战俘营。意大利战俘营里面有三个教授，有一天，战俘营看守问那三个教授要不要调换到德国战俘营里去，那边有很多教授，他们或许聊得来。一个教授很赞成，他觉得他们正好可以和德国人讨论哲学问题，顺便练练德语。但是另一个教授不同意了，说：‘我宁愿在全是厨子的战俘营里当教授，也不要去全是教授的营里当厨子。’”诸葛亮又喝了一口啤酒，带着笑意继续说：“在川大教书，相当于在厨子堆里当教授啊。跑到许都去我还得自己当厨子。”

众人大笑。姜维笑了一下以后表情凝固。

“怎么了姜维？”诸葛亮问。

“想起了许都大学的食堂……”

大家笑得更欢了。

听完故事，钟会若有所思地问：“所以许大食堂怎么了？”

“这么说吧，我上大学第一天吃的第一顿饭是炖大葱。”

姜维想到许大各个食堂如何迫害自己，突然打开了话匣子，从奇葩菜色讲到反人类的桌椅设置，滔滔不绝讲了半小时，钟会在旁边笑得前仰后合。

“哥，之前没想到你这么逗啊。”

是啊，连姜维自己也快忘了。

到度假村时还是上午，他们收拾一下吃了午饭，离太阳落山还有四小时，够玩一阵子。钟会自告奋勇，要教姜维滑雪。可惜他自己半瓶子醋，也就是从坡上滑下去勉强不摔的水平，要教人实在力不从心。折腾了一小时，姜维学会了——摔倒，爬起来。

有看不下去的教练过来揽生意，姜维立刻答应了。

钟会：“靠，给我点面子！”

教练讲授得法，姜维也有些运动细胞，很快学会了在滑行中保持平衡。也就是说，达到了钟会水平。他们两个觉得新手坡挑战不大，于是转移到了更长更陡的滑道。

原理虽然一样，但在难度更高的滑道上更难控制自己，更快的速度也让人紧张。姜维和钟会减速滑行了两次，眼看天快落山，于是决定最后比一比谁先到终点。

姜维向来大胆，一点刹车不用，很快超了钟会。他感到空气在耳旁呼啸而过，以脚下分界，整个世界变得模糊起来，这实在是很难得的体验。但随着速度越来越快，雪沫寒风吹在脸上，他感到视力模糊，呼吸困难，胸口发闷。那短短的一瞬变得格外漫长，最终他心口一疼，失去平衡，歪在雪里。

他意识清醒，能听到钟会和教练赶来的声音，听到两人焦急地问他怎么样，拍他的脸。但他没有力气回答，过了一会儿，心口疼痛稍好一点，他指了指自己的冲锋衣拉链，钟会赶紧给他拉开，又按着指示从里兜拿出了装硝酸甘油的小瓶子，给他服下。

又过了不知道多久，姜维缓过来了。坐起身就听见教练抱怨：“我说你出了事这里面也没有我的事啊！有心脏病滑雪不是找死吗！”

“行了行了，没人讹你，你可以走了。”钟会把他推开。

“不好意思。”姜维扶着钟会起身。

“别跟我客气了哥。”

姜维在床上躺了半小时，彻底缓过来了。

“我不是埋怨你啊哥，就是担心，你有心脏病怎么不早说啊，多危险。”

“我不知道心脏病不能滑雪。”

“医生没跟你说吗？”

“医生……说的话没听。”

情况是，刚查出心脏问题后医生就叫住他给列了一大堆医嘱，可他听完第一项就没听后面了。第一项是：不可劳累。

那时他在加州，是PI的副手，每天除了研究还有一大堆行政事务要完成，不劳累是不可能的。既然最重要的一项无法实现，其他医嘱也就没必要听了。

“哥啊我的亲哥哥啊，你真是不要命啊。”

北风刮了一夜，雪下了一夜，第二天依然没有放晴的样子，风雪依旧猛烈，是好主人都不会让狗出门的天气，姜维与钟会也只好在房间里待着，哪也不去。姜维站在酒店的落地窗前看雪，只见大地被一片白茫茫覆盖。雪大体是往东南方向飘，但风中无数小气流回旋，搅动雪花，成了一个个独立的小旋转中心。窗外这样的小气流尤其杂多，一眼看过去，雪飘的方向竟是乱的。姜维看着乱流想到近几年学界争鸣日盛，新理论层出不穷，难以找到一个主流观点。也许过几年回看能找出统一这些争鸣的大势，但现在，这大势尚在目力之外。想到这节他不觉痴了，听到钟会唤他才回过神来。

“哥，傍晚有雨，这雪积不住了。等雪小些外我们出去走走吧？”

姜维：“怎么东北冬天还下雨？”

钟会：“暖冬吗。我看中午会转成小雪，咱们可以去森林里看看。”

姜维：“好啊，出去踩踩雪——不过你不是想出来躺着吗，怎么又张罗着出门？”

钟会：“咱们真躺五天你能没意见？”

姜维：“我没意见啊？我也想躺着。”

钟会无语，这不是他在实验室认识的那个姜维。

他们提前吃了午饭，正午出门踏雪。说是正午其实并没有太阳，天是均匀的铅灰色，几乎分不出层次，像画师偷懒涂出来的。这样的天气让钟会的墨镜显得更搞笑，他自己浑然不觉，还掏出一副墨绿的飞行员墨镜让姜维戴上。

“你别看天阴沉沉的，雪反射率高啊，现在光线强着呢。听我的戴上吧，保护视力。”

姜维戴上，感觉眼前模糊一片，什么光线强显然是胡扯，于是不顾钟会反对摘下了。

“哥，别说，你戴这副真挺好看。”

平原俨然雪漠，没有道路指示方向。只有远处几根孤零零的树，有些树枝已被压断，黑色的树干上积了厚雪，深碧色的苔藓点缀着。幸好出门踏雪的人不少，他们跟着远方的人影和眼前的脚印勉强往前走。到森林入口的时间比他们想得要早些。

梅花山的森林外侧是阔叶林，如今在雪的装饰下也掩不住萧条，真是疏林冷落尽凋残了。林中路面积雪已被前人踩实踩硬，两个人都被荒凉景象影响，提不起精神，顺着路面沉默地走着。不一会儿林间松柏云杉渐渐多起来，是别一番景象的针叶林。

针叶林不落叶，浓密的树冠遮天蔽日，再加上积雪堵截缝隙，林中光线异常晦暗，钟终于放弃了他那夸张的墨镜，老老实实露出双眼。林中路只有一条，游览一圈之后还要原路返回，钟会有些厌倦了。

“哥，咱们去里面看看吧，在路上走有什么意思。”

“走。”

“你方向感怎么样？一会儿别回不来了。”

“有太阳的话，可能能找着东南西北。”

“成吧，我和你不相上下。”

“不是有雪吗，一会儿顺着脚印原路返回就行。”

“你还挺爱探险。”

树冠虽密，树干间的间隙还是很大的，林中空地足够两人乱逛。雪基本已停了，钟会团了一个大雪球，朝前方的姜维扔过去，扔高了，正中积了厚雪的树枝，雪从树上掉下来撒了两人一脸。钟会高兴地不得了，姜维表情却僵了。

“哥，你别生气，我……”

“别说话，看你后面。”

钟会这才意识到后面有声音。他转头，看见一只野猪在不远处盯着他们，身体紧绷，浑身的刺都已立起，随时准备发动攻击。没来得及收回的笑容僵在钟会脸上。

“贴着我站。”钟会低声命令。

姜维照做，正好站在野猪看不见的地方。

“你倒是露一点出来，这样野猪会因为咱俩是一个人……野猪认知能力有限，不太能区分对象的数量和它们之间的关系，我们贴着站，它会以为我们是一个大块头，不好对付，不会轻易发起攻……”

一个雪球击中野猪头顶的树枝，雪纷纷扬扬落下，一个冻实的雪块正好砸到野猪头，它惊嚎一声跑了。钟会松了口气。

“这叫以其人之道还治其人之身。”姜维从后面幽幽地说。

“什么？……哥你骂我！”

虽说有惊无险，但两人都吓出了汗，不宜在室外挨冻，于是匆忙回到主路上。

“哥你雪球扔得挺准啊，练过吧？”

“嗯，念书的时候经常打球。”

“你是我见过第一个打篮球的gay！”   
“那是不是你见过第一个冬泳的gay呢？”

“真的假的？”

“真的，就本科那会儿。”

“变态……”

两人边走边聊，到达出口时已经到吃晚饭的时候，他们又冻又饿，看见附近的酸菜火锅店就往里钻，也不管是不是专门宰客的地方。幸好这里价格还算公道，锅底和食材也都不错——以景区标准来说。锅中热气蒸腾，散发出肉食与酸菜的混合香气，让人别样舒坦。他们累了一天，更能感受到温暖与果腹的好处，不饮酒也先醉了——何况他们点了啤酒。

姜维去洗手间的时候店里进来三个年轻人，看起来是高中生年纪。为首的那个和钟会穿了同样的卫衣，效果却差多了。他看见了钟会，想必也注意到了自己如何相形见绌，恶狠狠地瞪了钟会一眼。眼神不善钟会只是觉得好笑，可这三个年轻人坐到了邻席，故意高声谈话：

“勇哥，那人衣服跟你一样。”

“看见了，穿得没勇哥好看，跟个老头似的。”

三人爆发出一阵干笑。

钟会原地坐着，用不高却能传很远的音量说：

“勇哥年轻，跟我儿子似的。”

其他顾客大笑，勇哥的脸上登时难看起来，走到钟会面前拽住他的领子：

“没妈的玩意儿，搁这骂你爹呢？”

钟会一拳打在青年鼻梁上。姜维回来时，三人打作一团——勇哥因为鼻梁剧痛失去战斗力，只能在旁边干瞪眼，一边喊疼一边骂人。姜维强势加入战局，他力气大，有他在二打二不会输，另外两个小青年也认识到现实，没有真拼，主要是辱骂。反而是最弱不禁风的钟会动手最积极，事态最终演变到这样的地步：姜维拦腰抱住钟会让他别打人了。

一场斗争渐渐平息，那三个小青年挂了不同程度的彩，觉得丢人火速逃离火锅店。这也好，要是真理论起来想必钟会并不占理。姜维付了帐，拉着钟会走了。

出了店门钟会的脚步逐渐慢下来，最终停住不动，然后跪在地上呕吐起来。

“去医院看看吧？”

“不用，就刚才胃上中了一拳，不知道哪个孙子打的。”

天气预报里承诺的那场雨下起来了。两个人都没带伞，只好戴上外套的帽子疾步走回旅馆。钟会到房间就进了洗手间，姜维以为他接着吐了，可是过了好久都没出来，于是进去查看动静。

钟会坐在洗手间的地上，脸埋在臂弯里，但身体的抽动却昭示了他在哭。姜维不知如何安慰，蹲下来揽住了他的肩。钟会也顺从地靠过来，把头靠在姜维肩上，眼圈红了一片，俨然已是一个泪人。良久，钟会的抽泣渐渐停止。

“哥，我妈没了。”


	7. 醉乡容身

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 被现实流放的一晚。颓丧思淫欲。诉衷情与策反。

说完这句话，钟会不再做声。姜维不知如何安慰，只好把他搂得更紧。这样沉默良久，钟会的身体渐渐沉起来，想是睡着了。姜维双手撑住他腋下，想托他起来背到床上去，试着托了一下又觉得这样容易弄醒人，便一手撑住腋下，一手托起膝盖窝，把他打横抱了起来。钟会虽然人瘦，但个头毕竟在那摆着，整个人不会太轻。姜维抱着钟会走路有些艰难，踉跄了几步好容易撑到床前，弯腰时手一松，钟会便从姜维怀中滚落到床上。床很软，但下坠那短暂的失重感还是弄醒了钟会。他醒时姜维还没站直，双手撑在他身体两侧，弯腰低头，整个上半身便悬在他上方，两人脸贴得很近。

看钟会醒了，姜维有些不好意思，要直起身来，却被钟会按住了肩。钟会借这力量把自己的身体拽起来，不由分说吻上了姜维的唇。姜维躲了一下，钟会却如影随形地跟着，像黏在他唇上一般。片刻震惊过后，姜维也感受到了钟会那温暖柔软的挑逗，一种奇异的暖流从口唇直达小腹，姜维身上好像有什么东西化了，鬼使神差般，他在自己意识到前便开启了牙关。钟会是一个高超的挑逗者，没一会儿，姜维就成了更积极更缠人的那个，伏下身把钟会压在床上。姜维被突如其来的欲望冲昏头脑，只想更深更久地侵占钟会的口腔，完全没想还有下一步。还是钟会先缺了氧，从这场唇舌交战中抽出身。

这种事情一旦停止便会尴尬。两人面面相觑，房间寂静无声。

“我有点不舒服，先去洗澡了。”钟会脸通红，扔下一句话便躲进了卫生间。这是姜维第一次见钟会害羞，他走出卧室，在客厅的沙发上慢慢回味着刚才的事。

也许是压抑太久了，欲望才会像刚才那样失控一般爆发。这些年姜维一向是自己打发自己，都快忘了和一个温热鲜活的身体亲近是什么感觉。没想到欲望只是藏了起来，留下嘴唇这一点引线在外面，一点就燃。他伸手轻抚双唇，想要模仿双唇摩擦的感觉，然而是徒劳。那种暖流融化周身的感觉是再没有了。

正当姜维出神时，卫生间的水声停了。钟会洗完澡出来，穿着酒店的米白色浴衣，头发水没擦干，湿漉漉贴在头上，看起来更加楚楚可怜。神色倒是坦然，不像刚刚红着脸匆忙躲进洗手间的样子了。姜维也尽量表现得自然些，进去洗澡。在浴室的潮湿与高温下，借着水流声掩饰，姜维跪在洗手间地板上想着刚才的情景尽情释放了一番。冷静下来后他心里升起一个疑问：钟会刚刚是不是做了同样的事？

洗完澡后他自觉去沙发铺床。因为心脏不好，他昨天睡在卧室，让钟会睡了沙发，今天不能再这样了。

“哥，别铺了。晚上陪我睡吧。”

这当然合姜维心意，但他又担心这样有些趁人之危。钟会这时最需要陪伴，会抓住无论什么算得上救命稻草的东西。这种心情他是了解的，葛老师过世时他也曾经历过这种无助。正因如此，他不愿借着他人脆弱的时刻满足自己的欲望。因此他拒绝了与钟会同寝的建议。

“你不陪我，我去沙发上陪你。”

钟会又回到了那懒洋洋不大正经的状态。往好处说，这说明他现在没有姜维想得那么脆弱。姜维走回卧室，看见钟会不知从哪里弄来一瓶金酒和一堆冰块，斜靠在床上自斟自饮。

“你不是胃不舒服吗，怎么喝起酒来了？”

“不喝也不舒服。你这是同情我给我当妈来了吗？”说完又觉得这话实在混账，找补说：“哥，陪我喝两杯。”

姜维无奈地给自己倒了酒，拖了把凳子在床边坐下。沉默的气氛又蒸腾在房间里，只在碰杯时有声。但姜维酒量不佳，小饮片刻便进入微醺境界，话多起来。

“我在里约的时候经常喝这种酒。里约太热了，我常常想念雪天。”

“嗯……雪天和金酒有什么关系？”

“这又叫杜松子酒，是吧？杜松是一种松树吧，有松树的地方也有雪。当时喝酒，就能想到俄罗斯针叶林的味道。”

“你这么一说，酒似乎好喝点了。”

“你不喜欢酒的味道为什么还要喝？”

“谁喝酒是为了好喝呢。但求一醉罢了。”

钟会有些醉眼朦胧，伸出手去牵姜维，手指在姜维的手和大腿上反复摩挲，看姜维有了反应却并不继续，反而抽回手继续喝酒。姜维实在想把他那破酒杯扔一边去，扯开他松松垮垮的浴袍来个尽兴。但姜维太久不与人亲近，不知道怎样行动才不算过火，不敢冒进，只好压着欲望恨恨看着钟会，那后生使坏成功，脸上掩不住得意，一双桃花眼带了笑，更增三分春色。姜维绝望地发现，钟会眯着眼的样子竟有些像诸葛亮。我注定栽在这里，姜维想着，就着口水吞咽下一大口酒。酒意胜过理智是一瞬间的事情。姜维突然觉得椅子不稳，把自己往床上摔，他就势倒下，头正好枕上钟会小腹，能清晰地感受到钟会硬起的形状。原来钟会使坏时自己也不好受，酒意驱使下一切都是那么顺眼，姜维哈哈傻笑起来，笑着笑着，他伸手拉开了钟会的浴袍带子。把头伏在跨间，隔着内裤给钟会舔起来。

钟会受宠若惊，一边享受着湿漉漉的温柔抚慰，一边支起身子把姜维的浴袍扒掉了。他们终于赤裸相见，正如钟会安排，显示甚至比想象更完满，毕竟钟会没想到姜维会这么主动。又过了一会儿，两人彻底你连在一起，姜维结实的双臂紧紧环着钟会，下身的刺激和上半身的束缚让钟会浑身起了鸡皮疙瘩，他感觉自己已经快感过载了，必需把这接受到的刺激送出去。他像坐过山车一样没来由生出一种恐惧，心脏狂跳，呼吸急促，口中吐出含糊不清的深哦浅吟。就在他适应了感官冲击后，姜维突然加快了速度，就这一刹那钟会丧失了最后一丝控制，颤抖着射了出来。

姜维顺手拿起不知是谁的浴袍给钟会清理，同时身下动作不停。浴袍略嫌粗糙的布料擦过钟会最敏感的前端，他眼看着自己身下再度挺立起来。姜维把头从身后凑过来吻他，正看见了这一幕，微笑着伸手揉弄起来。

平心而论，姜维的手法实在平庸，不知他平时都是怎么打发自己的。后面敏感点被时时碾过的畅快与前面欲言又止的刺激交融成一种奇异体验。但新奇只是暂时的，不得要领的抚慰实在无法令人尽兴，钟会只好把自己的手覆上姜维的，仔细教起他如何满足自己。

他们最后是一起释放的。像三伏天终于迎来了暴雨，浑身有说不出的畅快。床上雷声闪电交错，姜维低沉的叹气和钟会轻细的呻吟相和，一对躯体过电般颤栗。

姜维与钟会熄了灯在床上相拥很久，没有人翻身，却也没有人睡着。冬雨敲打着窗户，淅淅沥沥，作为一场欢爱的余韵。

雨渐渐停了，两人依然没有睡意，于是起来开了灯，对饮夜聊起来。冰桶只剩一汪水，他们只好把金酒兑了矿泉水，勉强冲淡那股苦涩的味道。

“哥，我一直好奇，你出国这么多年一直都在做一个方向吗？”

“是，都在做A理论。”

“我听师老师说过A理论。刘备和诸葛亮一起创立的。但他说现在有些过时了？你别生气啊，他说A理论启发了B理论，但B理论后来居上了。不过现在没人关心这俩理论哪个对，大家做别的去了，有新热点。我学生物的，化学也不太懂，瞎说啊。”

“他说的有道理。从实用来看无论A理论还是B理论都不太有用。我听葛老师——诸葛亮——说过，他们的理论是偶然发现的，本来是想实用，没想到越做越纯理论，没有退路了。最后发展成型的A理论竟是要挑战现存的整个有机化学体系，能证明的话是写入科学史的发现，不能证明的话就是一个笑话。”

“哎，那你怎么这么想不开要一直做呢？”

“一方面，我答应了葛老师要尽力证明A理论，另一方面，我觉得A理论确实优于B理论。B理论的好处都是间接的——更简洁，更能容纳别的现有理论，但A理论有更强的数据支持——当然也远远没到能证明的程度。而且，作为革命性的学说，B理论实在太中立了，像是在和稀泥。不像A理论是从一个前提推出来的。当然，现在说这些都没意义了，葛老师还在的话，做的一定比我好多了……”姜维沉声，心绪低落起来。

“哥你也别太自责了，你已经很尽力了……不过我真羡慕你，能去那么多国家。”钟会突然叹气，口气有些凄凉。

“你想去不也能去吗？去旅游比去干活强多了。”

“但我护照被收了。”

“为什么？”

“因为我……生物意义上的爹。他从事情报工作的，FBI早就把他和他近亲属全部禁止入境美国了。没想到啊，他一辈子假装我跟我妈不存在，倒是FBI给他认了我这个私生子。哈哈！这几年中美形势恶化，国安局又把我和我妈护照收了，怕我们跑出去给外国传递消息。你说好笑不好笑，有什么消息我们能知道吗？不知道他成天在单位怎么装人，他同事竟然不知道这是个管生不管养的主儿啊。”

钟会情绪上来，滔滔不绝，竟冒出北京话了。

“你在北京生活过？”

“嗯，在南城念的小学，学了一嘴胡同串子腔。钟老爷他女儿在朝阳区小学当升旗手，我在南城和人打群架！后来实在太不听话就被送回老家了，我妈也丢了工作，只好回来做生意了，哈哈！”

怪不得钟会说话没什么东北口音。姜维看着眼前冷言冷语的后生，心里一阵阵发疼，却又想不出话来宽慰他。

“你妈妈……是什么时候走的？”姜维张口就想抽自己。

“上个月。肝癌，走了是解脱。现在我家就剩我一人了。当初她说念书好，现在她没了我也不知道还要不要继续念。主要现在的什么免疫球蛋白我也没兴趣做，都是跟风，无聊。”钟会神情寂寞起来。

在气氛与酒精的作用下，姜维头脑发热，忍不住透了底：“其实我有个想法……想用哈工大实验室的器材继续做A理论，虽然难一些，但肯定比你现在的课题有意思多了。你要是有兴趣咱们不妨一起。”

钟会盯着姜维双眼，要确认他是不是认真的。得到的是肯定答复。

“好哇，我倒想知道是什么理论能把你蛊成这样。”

再度熄灯上床时，钟会从身后环抱着姜维幽幽地问：“你跟人事后都聊这些啊？”

“不记得了。”

“看你不像老和尚。”

“确实不像。”说着，姜维翻过身吻住了钟会的唇。

幸好冬至不远，现在的夜还很长，他们杜松子味的梦还能延续片刻，再片刻。


	8. 说不上传奇

他们不知是什么时候睡的，但第二天清晨鸟叫时却同时醒了。 钟会只穿内裤拉开窗帘，清晨的阳光洒满房间。这时姜维才看到他肚皮上有一块淤青。

“怎么弄的？”

“让孙子揍的。怎么你才看见？昨天晚上光顾着……”

姜维有些不好意思：“还疼吗？”

“你问他。”

吃过早饭，二人出门散步。空气比雪天湿润，天气也暖和许多，微风吹来，竟有些早春气息。冬至还没过去多久，上午天还是暗的，这是唯一像冬天的地方。他们漫无目的地聊天，话题最终转到了A理论上。

“你数学基础怎么样 ？我听说，听说啊，生物专业不太用复杂的数学。”

“还真是。不过吧，我本科数学系的，辅修的生物。”

“数学转生物？”

“有病，是吧？昭老师会忽悠啊。”

“是有两下子，她现在手头同时几个项目？三个？”

“结了一个，剩两个了。怎么，你别想劝她去找钱做A理论吧？跟你说她精着呢，不可能做这种费力不讨好的事情。”

“……我没想。你数学基础不错就好，除了做实验还可以参与理论方面的工作。”

“对了，现在实验室不没人吗？咱们提前回去正好先做上！好主意吧？”

姜维沉默了一会儿，决定告诉钟会真相：“其实，要不是你非缠着我，这个假期我就打算做A理论了。”

“我怎么缠着你了？奥，想起来了。”钟会不怀好意地笑，想着姜维那天撑着胯下小帐篷红脸看着自己的场景。姜维马上明白了他这想什么。

“我那天真不是对着你硬的！”姜维分辨，钟会笑着夸张点头，显然没信。

退房时，前台确认订房时间是十二月初，姜维听到大呼上当——这显然证明钟会所说的人太多于是订一间房是谎话，不过，考虑到那时大概是他母亲新丧，姜维也没说什么。事到如今他们互相上了对方的贼船，开始各自藏着什么打算也不好追究了。

回到哈尔滨，二人顾不上收拾行李，直奔学校，看看现成的器材能做到哪一步。可到了实验室，钟会发现有人在自己的办公室里养老鼠。

钟会的办公室本来也就是一间小储物室，放些申报表格之类，他在实验室干些杂七杂八的行政事务，走手续的时候进一下办公室，平时也懒得锁，经常有人把杂物堆在里面，钟会也不计较。但养老鼠实在过分了！钟会不计较空间大小，甚至不计较光线暗淡没有窗户，但他受不了老鼠那股味道。而且他们组用不到老鼠，这老鼠归别的项目。钟会不忿，去大群问罪。答案很快水落石出，养老鼠的是邓艾，在司马昭带的另一个项目。邓艾振振有词，说什么空间紧张，反正钟会也不在办公室，空着太浪费了。最可气的是司马昭拉偏架，明显偏向邓艾。老板都发话了钟会也无可奈何，气冲冲地关了办公室的门。

“她怎么这么向着那小子！”

“正常嘛，人家多用功，过节还干活喂老鼠呢。不像你就想着度假。”

钟会两眼一翻。翻回来时又看到手机上的信息，司马昭想招一名外国人当博士后，增加本组“国际化程度”，希望大家有认识的可以引荐。

“这些时髦名头她是一个不会落下。”钟会冷嘲。

“我倒是认识一个，一起做A理论的……她要是肯来咱们队伍又壮大了。”

“好哇，你是要在她眼皮底下造反哇！”

姜维提起的国外博士后指青山枝。她一定愿意参与这场冒险，他想。上网搜索她现在的联系方式时却搜到了一个黑白网页，上面有她的黑白证件照。根据页面上的数字和中文猜测，这是青山枝的讣告，而她是一个月前去世的。页面上有她父亲撰写的悼词，姜维机翻成汉语，读了下去。

青山先生怀念女儿生前的点滴，但姜维发现，这些回忆都集中在青山枝成年之前。他说，自己一直以女儿为骄傲。他还说，女儿本可以为科学做更大贡献，她的死亡是化学界的损失。青山先生决口不提的是女儿与自己的科学立场水火不容，更没有提到女儿的死因。这样的含糊其词让人起疑，姜维又翻译了讣告，上面说青山枝死于“意外”。但具体是什么意外呢？

“用词这么模糊，不会是自杀吧？”钟会的声音从姜维身后传来。

“不会吧……”不知为什么，听到“自杀”两个字姜维心里一沉。青山枝明明已经死了，姜维却极力希望她走得安详一些，生前幸福一些。而这份期望远远超过他们的交情，更不要说陌生人之间的普遍同情。他心里只是隐约有一个念头：如果青山枝最后落得自杀，那自己又会如何呢？

钟会：“你搜这个干什么？”

姜维：“这就是我跟你说的国外博士后。”

钟会：“别吧！”

姜维：“嗯。”说罢站起身，离开了电脑。

钟会却坐下查起资料，不一会儿，钟会叫姜维过来，他找到了东京大学的内部论坛，上面有不少关于青山枝之死的议论。

“这个青山枝在东京大学当助教，她爸是东大教授，论坛里很多认识他们的人说青山枝是在家吃药自尽的。”

姜维不知如何回应，他最害怕的事发生了。于是沉默着站在钟会旁边，感觉沮丧逐渐漫上胸口，空气一点点被挤出。看他这个样子，钟会慌了神：“怎么了，哥？是不是心脏又不舒服？带药了吗？”

“没事，心脏没事，我过会儿就好了。”

姜维扶着椅背坐下，为了逃避去想这个消息，他开始和钟会聊天。

“你怎么搜出来的？”

“搜日语。”

“你日语不错？”

“凑合吧，看动漫能大概猜出来意思。哥，你们是不关系不错啊？”

“是同事……东西准备差不多了，回去路上说吧。”

“咱俩回家是一条路吗？”

姜维失语，才共处短短几天，他已经太习惯钟会的陪伴，以至于忘了，离开度假村他们就不是室友了。

“哥，要不你搬我家吧，反正就我一个人住。咱们商量事儿也方便。”

姜维知道东北地广人稀，但来到钟会家里的时候还是感叹这也太大了。与姜维想象不同，钟会家里异常整洁，甚至不像有人住的样子，大部分地方可以说没有一丁点使用痕迹。

“这是你收拾的？”姜维怀疑地问。

“怎么，不像？”

“嗯……你家这么大得收拾多长时间啊。”

“嗨，我就在自己屋里待着，不用怎么收拾。”

来到钟会的房间，姜维相信了这番解释。他站在门口，挤出一句赞美：

“卫生不错。”

姜维夸得不违心，钟会的房间虽然各处摆满杂物，但可以看出来，里面确实很干净。“你家这么大地方，为什么把东西都摆在自己房间？弄得像大学宿舍一样。”

“找起来方便嘛。”

“吉他不错。”

“你会？”

“大学学过，瞎玩。”

钟会已经灵巧地穿过房间里的障碍物，把那把吉他拿给了姜维，“弹一个呗。”

姜维接过吉他，试了试弦。弹起来自己最熟悉的旋律——《似是故人来》。他多年不碰琴，但这首歌的指法他永远都不会忘，于是虽然手上生疏了，他还是很有信心地弹着。钟会跟着旋律轻轻唱起来。

“同一个梦，同一条路，一起走到黑。无知岁月，又命难违，殊途不同归。心中那个，眼前那位，偏偏又是谁。有缘分相爱，没名分相处，偏偏最般配。”

曲毕，姜维问：“你这歌词哪来的？”

“这首歌的普通话版啊，最近的。”

“这我倒不知道。”

“新编的曲，一个韩国人唱的，很不错。哎我先带你看看你屋。”

姜维的房间比钟会的要大，但是像酒店客房一样，没有什么生活气息。

“哥，你自己的东西可以不用搬过来，有什么需要的我可以添置。”

这是姜维手机响了，是他母亲打过来的。钟会自觉离开，走去厨房泡茶。在厨房他听到卧室传来断断续续的声音，“妈，你糊涂！”这是听得最清楚的一句，姜维的语调似乎是生气了。这是他第一次看见姜维生气。茶水从盖碗里倒出，姜维也出现了，脸色依然不太好。

“哥，不高兴？”

姜维坐下，端起茶碗一饮而尽，然后深叹了口气。

“我妈让我回家去药厂工作。”

“不至于生气吧？”

“你不知道，”姜维停了一下，平复了情绪继续说：“那家药厂过去卖假药，我爸就是吃了那里的假药去世的。”

“啊。”

“嗯。当时我妈索赔，药厂还找了律师想告她敲诈勒索，还走了天水法院的关系，差点就成了。幸好我妈自己是个好律师，告赢了药厂。从那之后，她就成了我们那里的名律师。不过官司虽然赢了，但药厂毕竟害死了我爸，我怎么可能去那里上班？！”姜维又生起气来，把茶杯重重搁在餐桌上。

“也许，她有别的想法呢？”

“反正我是不会去的！再早几年她都不会有这种想法，也许是她老了吧……”想到这一节，姜维又从愤怒变为无力，音量也弱下来，“我先回家了。”

“我送你。”

再度穿梭于走廊的姜维发现墙面上有一些方形的印记，颜色较四周更浅，想必是挂了很久的画框被移走了。钟会顺着他的目光也看见那些印记，脸色有些少见的阴郁，“别看了。”


End file.
